First Kiss
by battousai24
Summary: [ELSANNA. ICEST. DL;DR] A little drabble based on a post on Tumblr, and suggested by 23deecy. Prompt: "neither one of us kissed anyone before and what the hell may as well just get it out of the way. except hahah ha ha h a now i can't stop thinking of ur lips why did i think this was a good idea ha ha ahah". (Verbatim, if I'm not mistaken. :P)


**First Kiss**

 _by C. S. Raine (aka battousai24, tehcheshirecat)_

 **Based on this prompt:** "neither one of us kissed anyone before and what the hell may as well just get it out of the way. except hahah ha ha h a now i can't stop thinking of ur lips why did i think this was a good idea ha ha ahah". (The prompt is part of the "Friendship to Romance Tropes I Can't Get Enough Of" post on Tumblr.)

* * *

" _Okay, so how do we do this?"_

" _Just close your eyes, I guess?"_

" _Wait, do we both close our eyes? How can we see where we're going?"_

" _How about you stay still and I'll lean in? Sound good?"_

" _But then you will have to open your eyes while leaning in to k-ki-kiss… me. And then I'll probably look stupid and you'll laugh at me, and –"_

" _Anna, I won't laugh at you, okay? Just relax. Or do you want to be the one leaning forward?"_

" _Okay, okay, b-but this is totally just for experience right? This doesn't mean we're lesbians or anything? Just practice for Hans at the party on Friday? No homo? No romo? Like if you were just gonna kiss Kristoff?"_

" _Anna, you're my sister. Of course there are no romantic feelings involved. That would be incest. This is purely for educational purposes. Like you said, it's like practice for Hans, should you two engage in some kind of twisted Spin the Bottle thing. And, gross, can we please not imagine me kissing my best friend? Besides, his face probably smells of dog slobber, with him sharing food with Sven so much."_

" _How about you, Elsa? Is there anyone you're practicing for?"_

" _N-no, there is no one in particular. Now, can we move on and get this over with? Mom and Dad might come home and then we'll have a lot of explaining to do if they catch us."_

" _All right, all right. So, I'll just close my eyes, right? Don't laugh."_

" _Yeah, don't worry. Err… Anna, stop puckering up your lips. You look like a fish."_

" _Elsa! This is embarrassing enough!"_

" _Okay, okay, here I go…"_

* * *

Elsa groaned as she felt the warmth on her cheeks again. She buried her face in her hands, trying to get a hold of herself. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Anna. Sure, it meant nothing. It really _was_ nothing. Or at least, it should have been _nothing_. She was sure of it, too. She never really thought about kissing her sister, after all. Like Anna had previously said, it was just like if Elsa were to kiss Kristoff, her best friend. Anna was her sister after all, and Kristoff was pretty much like a brother to her too. So why was the kiss bothering her so much? Why was she feeling so flustered remembering what happened the day before?

 _Maybe it's because you were far more grossed out about the thought of kissing Kristoff than kissing your actual sister._

A muffled groan escaped the blonde girl as she buried her face further into her hands. This was no time for her mind to be playing games with her. She rested her forehead on the edge of her desk, hitting her head on it lightly, as if it would send the crazy thoughts away.

It didn't help at all that Elsa was actually attracted to _girls_ , and she had really only agreed to practice with Anna because she always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl. She never really kissed a boy, but the thought never even occurred to her. In fact, if she just wanted to practice kissing a boy, she probably would have turned to Kristoff, _not Anna_. And right now, she was partly regretting not asking the blond boy instead. At least, with him, she knew she was not going to keep replaying it in her head as much as she was doing now.

Anna's lips were soft, like she always imagined a girl's would be. She wished they could have practiced more, and maybe even have tried some French kissing, but their parents had already returned from work by then and they were soon called for dinner. Needless to say, that dinner was as awkward as could be.

Elsa couldn't get the kiss off her mind throughout the meal. Every time Anna spoke, Elsa's gaze would fall on her younger sister's lips, watching them move, as if in slow motion, as each word escaped her mouth. She could imagine those lips back on hers, clumsily and ever so slightly parting to catch her bottom lip between them.

The kiss itself was sloppy. It was their first, after all. And Elsa hated herself for still thinking about it. This was her _sister_ she was thinking about. It was her _sister_ 's lips she was fantasizing about. This was just _so_ wrong. _But oh, how those lips just felt_ so _right_.

Elsa pounded her head harder on her desk. She really needed to stop thinking about it, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. She lifted her head a bit and looked at the books laid out in front of her. She had a lot of studying to do, but she just couldn't focus long enough. Her thoughts always drifted back to _that kiss_.

"This is _so_ wrong on _so many levels_ ," she said, before closing her books and getting up from her desk. She decided to call it a night. Maybe some sleep would clear her head a bit. After all, there was no way she would actually _dream_ about it, right?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Sorry for another drabble, and it's not even a decent one-shot. Just had a bit of a writing mood earlier so I asked for a writing prompt and this is what became of it. Also... I haven't really written any Elsanna lately (last thing was 9 months ago), so I'm not sure I got their characterization right. I might be out of practice, so do let me know what I can improve on. I haven't really done any narratives lately either, so just let me know your comments/suggestions. Hope I can write more and hopefully longer fics. :)_


End file.
